


Calls To Home

by multipliiehearts



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death Maybe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt:”Person B knowing that they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping hole they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help they phone person A...”.I have changed some things tho, but I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a chapter two if enough people want me to! (no promises tho)

Selina gazes down at the city below, perched on the top of a building. She knows that she shouldn’t be here, out on her own. There is a bounty on her head after all and she had promised Bruce to not leave the GCPD. But she had been bored and thought that maybe they wouldn’t even notice that she is gone. 

Her target appears around the corner of the building and she takes cover on the roof, watching carefully. The slashes she had given him last time they met still looking fresh. He walks into one of the buildings and she waits for a while before climbing down the fire escape. 

She slowly follows him into the building.

But the seconds she walks through the door, she is struck with a sense of dread. Something is wrong, she frantically looks around. 

Her target is gone, shit.

“Hello cat” she turns around just as he throws a punch at her, sending her flying across the room. She twists her body and rolls onto her feet, standing with her feet far apart. Ready to fight. 

“The streets are talking about you, the girl who killed Jeremiah Valeska.” he says, walking towards her slowly.

“You’re welcome.” her eyes follow him as he moves, and she moves backwards. 

“There is quite the bounty on your head.” 

He lunges for her and she dodges, rolling out of the way before jumping onto her feet.

“If I remember correctly, it’s says I should be brought in alive”

“To bad I doesn’t care about the bounty”

He lunges at her and this time she is to slow, and he grabs her by the neck. Holding her into the air as she trashes to get free, her feet kicking and her fingers clawing at his hands. But to no avail.  
“You gave me quite the slashes last time we me met. Where is the boy now?” 

 

“I’m sorry…-” she gasps for air and he loosens to grip around her throat. “honest mistake, if you just let me go.... I promise you I won’t bother you anymore”

For a few seconds his grip loosens a little, and a wave of relief hits her. She might be able to talk herself out of this mess. But before she has the chance to open her mouth the grips harden again and the meta human looks up at her, a menacing grin forming on his face.

“No”

And before she has a chance to react, he slams her onto the ground, making her head slam into the ground. And she gasps for air, every breath tearing through her lungs. Her vision is blurry for a few moments and she can barely make out the man leaning over her, his hand still wrapped around her neck. He leans in closer to her face, making her able to feel his hot breath against her face. 

“No need to promise anything. I know you won’t ever bother anyone again”

She didn’t even realize her was holding something in his other hand. Not until he was plunging towards her stomach, when it was too late. She doesn’t have the time to react. The rod buries itself in her stomach, making waves of intense pain go through her body and she loses conscious for a few seconds.

“I’ll make sure of that” 

He grabs onto the rod and twists it around, making scream in pain before he forcefully yanks it out.

Everything goes black. 

\---

When she regains conscious again, he has left her on her own. She tries to study the wound, but every movement makes jolts of pain go through her body. She presses her hand onto the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of blood. But she can feel her body starting to go numb, and she knows that it isn’t a good sign. 

She closes her eyes and tries to sort out her thoughts, desperately trying to figure out what to do.  
But she knows it’s useless, she would be dead by the time an ambulance arrived.  
She can’t believe it, after all things she gone through she is going to die because she was stabbed with a metal rod.

The metahuman is gone… It should be a relief, but the thought of dying alone scares her. If the metahuman was there she would at least not be alone. 

Bruce, she needs to talk to him. She yearns to hear his voice, have one last chat with him. She just wants to pretend that everything is fine, like she is not dying. That will come later, but now she needs everything to be fine.

She manages to get the phone out of her pocket. And she realizes that she mas ten missed calls from Bruce. Man, how long was she out? Not important.

He answers on the first note.

“Selina, where the hell are you?” Selina flinches at his tone: she doesn’t want him to be angry with her, not now.

“Well, hello on you too Bruce.” she says, making an effort to sound effortless and calm. But it’s to strained and it sounds fake, making Selina grimace. 

“Selina, just tell us were you are” he says, his voice demanding. And she closes her eyes trying to not groan as a sudden wave of pain rushes over her. 

“Can we talk about something else?” her voice croaks as she speaks and she curses herself, he will understand that something is wrong if she isn’t more careful. 

“Are you okay?” his voice is filled with concern and she can imagine him scrunching his eyebrows together in worry. She opens and closes her mouth, unsure of what to say. 

“Yeah, totally” she breaths out. Except the fact that she is bleeding out from a gaping wound in her stomach but other than that she is totally okay. She is not lying... just avoiding telling the truth.

“Selina, are you in trouble? Me and Alfred can come get you. We can track down your phone if you want?” her eyes widen in realization, she had not realized that her phone was trackable. 

“NO, no. I mean, no that won’t be necessary. I’m not in trouble.”

There is silence on the other line for a few seconds, and then she hears hushed voices.

“Selina, I have to go now.” She can feel her heart drop and for the first time tonight, she feels scared. She feels safe with him, he makes dying less scary.  
“NO, PLEASE” her voice is shaky, and she hates how noticeable the fear in her voice is.

“I won’t bother you anymore, just… don’t hang up okay?” she can feel something drip out of the corner of her mouth. Is she drooling? She wipes her mouth with the hand holding onto the phone, making her hand streak with blood. That’s definitely not good. 

 

Another wave of pain washes over her and she can’t help but cry out in agony, the pain making her head fuzzy. 

“Selina!”

“I’m okay...” she says, gritting her teeth in pain.

“Selina… you would tell me if something is wrong, right?” tears starts to roll down her face at question, because she doesn’t want to lie. She doesn’t want her last conversation to be filled with lies. She can hear him desperately typing away at his computer. Shit, he must have figured out that something is wrong.

“Can we talk about something else. Please.” her voice breaks as she speaks and she grinds her teeth when another wave of pain rushes over her, this time strong enough to make her vision darken for a few seconds.

“Like what?” she knows that he is trying to distract her, so that she won’t notice that he is tracking her down. But she doesn’t care, because that means that he won’t be asking question she doesn’t want to answer. She can hear him talking to someone and then the sound of him shuffling into his jacket. 

But before she has time to answer him, she starts coughing roughly. The movements sending shocks of pain through her body and she cries out in pain, stubborn tears running down her face. 

“Selina?!” the calmness in his voice is gone, replaced with rough worry. She closes her eyes, even more tears springing to her eyes. This was not how things were supposed to go, he wasn’t supposed to come here.

“Bruce… don’t come here. It’s to late… just promise me… Don’t come here...” she is sobbing now, holding onto the phone as if it was her lifeline. 

“To late? What the hell are you...” 

“Someone stabbed me, Bruce… “ 

The tense silence on the other line is filled with dread.

“I’m sorry Bruce, about everything. The night you parents were killed, I should have done something…” her voice breaks as she speaks and she thinks back to what she had said at the club, she had been so mean. 

“Don’t...” he interrupts her, his voice ragged.  
“Don’t what?”

“Don’t talk like that, like you are dying.” he says his voice cracking and she can hear the sound of a car engine roaring through the speakers. 

“Bruce…”

“No! Selina listen to me. I’m on my way, okay? Everything will be fine.” 

“But…”

“You are not dying on me, okay? You can’t.” he says, his voice frantic and he utters the last part so quietly that she barley could make out what he was saying. She grimaces feeling the guilt tear at her. She shouldn’t have called, dying alone would be better than this; him being the one to find her like this. 

A sudden cough attack makes her whole-body wrack and she has to turn her head not to choke on it, when she pulls her hand away its covered in dark blood. That’s not good. 

“What’s wrong! What is not good?” Bruce voice is panicked filled with concern. 

Crap, did she say that aloud? The blood loss is making her head all fuzzy.

“Yeah, now tell me. What’s wrong?” 

“Demanding now, are we?”

“Selina.” his voice is harsh, and she knows that there is no use playing around.

“I coughed up blood.” 

“Dammit! Hold on, I’m almost there.” 

A sudden wave of exhaustion washes over her, making her eyes suddenly feel very heavy.

“I’m tired” her voice is barley above a whisper, god she is so tired.

“NO! Don’t fall asleep, okay?”

“Bruce?”

“Yeah”

“I love you” her voice breaks as she speaks, and she isn’t sure if he heard. It doesn’t matter though, they are nice last words. She can hear Bruce talking to her, begging her to stay with him and she wants to answer him, but she is too tired. Shit, even moving her head is hard.

The whole room seems to melt together, the sounds around her starting to fade away. She can feel herself slipping, her vision darkening at the edges and then…

 

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thougt the first one was sad?
> 
> Yeah I’m telling you
> 
> You aint seen nothing yet

Bruce hardens the grip on the steering wheel, desperately trying to make his hands stop shaking. He can hear the sound of his heart beating echoing through his skull. Him being freaked out is an understatement, he can’t lose her. Not now, everything as going so great. They had been going so great.

“Selina!”

“SELINA?”

“Dammit” he yells, slamming his fist into the steering wheel. He can feel his blood freeze in his veins. What if he is to late? What if she is… No, he shakes his head. She is fine, she has to be. But he still pushes the pedal to the floor and grips onto the steering wheel harder, the engine roars as he speeds through the streets of Gotham. 

His eyes quickly scanning his surroundings for the address, his mind reeling. He feels as if he is about to throw up, his whole body shaking. His eyes catch on a familiar address and he makes a sharp turn, almost making the car crash into the wall of a building. He ignores it, all focus attached the building that’s getting closer. 

Selina is in there. He has to get in there. 

He quickly pushes down the brakes, making the car slide sideways. He is out of the car before it stops, immediately rushing towards the entrance. All his training about being cautious and careful flying out of the window. It could be a trap for all he knows, but he doesn’t care. 

He pretty much slams the door open, sending parts of wood flying. But he doesn’t care, his body is surging with a mixture of fear and adrenaline.

“Selina!” he frantically looks around.

“Selina” he breaths out, relief filling him at the sight of her. But the relief quickly turned into fear as his stop dead in his track. He feels his blood freeze and for a moment he forgets how to breath: there is so much blood.

Her abdomen is covered in it, and a small puddle of blood has formed around her. The whole room smells of it. 

She is laying so still. Too still.

No.

“SELINA” his voice cracks as he falls onto his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms. His whole-body trembling in a mixture of adrenaline and fear, her skin feels clammy against his own when he shakily grabs onto her wrist. Desperately searching for a pulse, his whole body slumping in relief when he finds it. But the relief doesn’t last long as he realizes just how much blood there are, how much blood she is still losing. He quickly presses one of his hands towards the wound, wincing at the feel of her hot, sticky blood. He presses it rather hardly against the wound, knowing that an artery probably was damaged by whatever she was stabbed with. 

His other hand shake as he reaches for the phone, his panicked mind barley able to remember the number to his mentor. He can feel his heart drop at every note, what if Alfred doesn’t pick up?

“Master B...”

“Alfred!” he interrupts his butler “-you must go get Lee or someone.” his voice is breathy, frantic.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Bruce chokes on tears, shaking his head frantically before realizing that Alfred can’t see him. Damn, he wishes that was the cause. That he was the one hurt.

“It’s Selina, she is-” Bruce cuts out. He can’t bring himself to say it, he can’t. Dying.  
“You need to get a doctor and... -“

“Okay, Bruce. Where are you?” Alfred voice sounds strained, as if he is struggling to sound calm.

“I’ll send you my coordinates” 

“Good, we will be right there”

“She will be fine Bruce”

Bruce doesn’t answer, he just flicks the phone shut and drops it to the side. 

He can’t bear to hear it; the reassuring. He hates it, how it’s almost only used in negative situations. When things have a reason to not be fine.

But she will be fine, she has to be.

But when he looks down at her, the blueish hint to her lips and the almost dried blood running out of the corner of her mouth fills him with dread. What if she doesn’t? What if she-

The thought makes his chest clench and tears spring to his eyes. 

He won’t lose her.

He can’t.

“Selina” he shakes her gently, his voice brittle and his heart beating almost painfully in his chest from sheer terror.

“Bruce?” her voice is barely above a whisper, her eyes looking up at him. He probably looks like a mess, but he doesn’t care. 

“Hey” he smiles down at her, his cheeks still wet with tears. The world around him seems unimportant as he looks down at her, all his senses focusing on her; her eyes looking up at him, the raise and low of her chest. He gently pushes some hair away from her face.

“Don’t do that to me again, okay?” he says before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead, fresh tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“Bruce…“Selina shakily reaches her hand out and gently touches his cheek, brushing away some tears with her thumb. He grabs onto her hand and holds it to his check. 

“Alfred is on his way; everything will be fine, okay?”

“I’m not so sure about that” Bruce turns around in surprise, he hadn’t noticed anyone entering the building. It was the mutant gang leader; he was holding a rod half covered in sticky blood. Her blood, the realization sends a wave of anger through Bruce. He turns towards Selina again, carefully placing her hand against the wound.

“Hold that tight, okay? I will be back soon.” he says, his anger rising like lava.

“Bruce. No”

“I will be okay... Just keep your eyes open for me, will you?”

“Bruce, don’t- “ 

He turns his back to Selina, his eyes instead focusing on the meta human who had been watching them with an amused look on his face.

“By all means, continue.” he says, gesturing between the young couple

“You can fight me when she is dead” he sneers. 

Bruce clenches his teeth. 

 

Bruce lunges and grabs onto the rod, but the meta human was ready and pushes Bruce into the wall. He leans in close, his scarred face scrunching together in a menacing grin.

“I stabbed her with this rod, twisted it and then yanked it out of her. And then I left her for death”

The metahuman roughly grabs onto Bruce face, forcing him to look at Selina. Her hair was spread around her head, face even paler than before. His heart dropped in his chest, his breath getting caught in his chest.

“Look at her, she is dying. Maybe she already is dead” the meta taunts, his smile widening. “-I came back to make sure I finished the job, wouldn’t want-“

Bruce makes a growling sound as he twists the rod out of the meta human’s grip and slams it into his head, hard, making him stagger to his knees with a scream. This only fueled Bruce’s anger and he strikes the meta across the head again. This time knocking him out. But the white-hot rage is still burning in his chest, he clenches his teeth and fists. He walks over to the fallen meta, breathing heavily. The anger he is feeling is blinding him, he raises his arm to strike the meta again when…

“Bruce” he hears and stops, the whole word seems to do the same. He drops the rod to the floor, the sound echoing through the empty building. There is no time for this. The burning rage disappears, instead turning into adrenaline filled fear. He rushes over to her and pulling her into his lap, almost flinch at how cold her skin feels against his own. She leans her head into his shoulders, her breathing shallow. 

“I’m tired” she whines, her eyes almost closed.

“Yeah, I know. But you got to keep your eyes open, can you do that?” he says struggling to make his voice sound calm and soft. She opens her eyes at him, nodding slightly. 

“Just... talk to me, distract me.”

“Okay…Why did you do it? Why did you leave the GCPD?” he asks, the question making her chuckle. It’s weak, but it still fills him with butterflies, and he can’t help but smile.

“I was bored” she says.

“You were bored?” he says, his voice soft as he aches a brow at her. 

“Put that on my tombstone: reason of death? Boredom” she smiles towards him and even though her joke is way too close to the truth for his taste: It fills him with hope and for a moment he believes that everything will be okay. But then she starts coughing violently. His heart stops as blood splatters on her hands.

She looks up at him, her eyes unfocused and dazed look on her face. 

“I- I think I’m dying, Bruce” her voices sounding scared and breathy, blood spewing out between her lips as she speaks. 

“Dammit Selina, you are not dying! Alfred and the others should be here soon; you will be alright, okay?” he says, almost flinching at how unsure he sounds. She will be alright, she has to.

“There is no use- “ 

“No, Selina… Please don’t- “He is sobbing now, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks. “I want you to stay”, his voice is desperate as he watches her begin to fade away. Stuck in sea of hopelessness. He squeezes his eyes shut, only opening them when he feels a light touch on his cheek. Selina was gently tracing his face with her fingers, a sad smile on her face. He grabs onto her hand, drawing it to his lips and giving it a kiss, desperately trying it ground himself. 

“It’s okay” her eyes are filled with tears, but she doesn’t look scared. Somehow this frightens him even further, it’s like she is accepting her fate. Ready to die, to leave him.

“In what universe is this okay!? It should be me laying there, not you.”

“Bruce….” she smiles sadly, shaking her head.

“Please don’t go… I love you” his voice breaks as he speaks, his face red from crying and with tears still running down his face.

“I love you too” her voice is so quiet that he can barely hear it. He can feel her hand getting heavier in his, colder. He gently lowers it into her lap, his thumb gently tracing circles on the back of her hand. 

“Don’t leave me then-” he gently cups her cheek, trying to ignore how badly his hands are shaking. It feels like someone has ripped his chest open, an aching pain burning through him. “Please” he whimpers, his whole-body racking with choked sobs. 

But he knows that its hopeless; he can see the life slowly draining out of her eyes.

She opens her mouth to speak but she starts coughing violently, blood once again splattering on her hand. But this time her hand is shaking violently when she pulls back. Her eyes suddenly roll back into her skull, making her become limp in his arms. He can feel his blood freeze. Nononono, this cannot be happening.

“No! Selina. Stay with me.” He grabs onto her wrist again, his hands shaking as he searches for a pulse. The dread filling his chest when he doesn’t feel the familiar pulse underneath his fingertips. 

“Open your eyes. You are okay. Just open your eyes. Come back to me- “

He pulls her towards him, his whole-body trembling with sobs. He buries his face into her shoulder, making it wet with tears. He rocks back and forth, the sobs deep sobs almost hurting when they tear through his chest and throat.

“P- please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Please, I- I love you so much. Come back-“ he can’t finish the sentence, his voice breaking. 

It feels as if someone has ripped the entire world out of his chest.

 

She is gone.


End file.
